Aquarius and Nova
|-| new = hewwo |-|old = This is a fanfiction created by Phaet the Dove and GeekSheep. Please do not edit without permission, but comments for any improvement are always welcome! Thank you, and enjoy! 'Aquarius:' Aquarius tentatively approached his new academy, the place he had been dreading since summer. He had constantly dreaded this place and cringed at the sight of it now, despite how welcoming it was supposed to be. The mountain shaped like a thumb towered over him and seemed to be swarming with dragonets. It was the most frightening thing Aquarius had ever encountered. He narrowly avoided a NightWing carrying a bunch of scrolls in her hand and hid, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble. Despite the fact that he didn't think he'd done anything wrong, there was always a possibility that an unfair teacher might come his way. He cringed and leaped up the stairs to where he hoped was the library, a place where (luckily) discussion was discouraged. He knew that having normal conversations was not a skill that he possessed, so he plucked a scroll from one of the shelves, hoping that the glaring NightWing across from him wouldn't notice. Aquarius didn't want to dislike NightWings, considering the stereotypes his mother and father put on them, but he seemed to always have bad experiences with this tribe in particular, and never really understood why. He told himself to brush the hate aside, and went to lean on the wall casually, so he could think, and avoid conversation. While going to lean against the wall, he accidentally knocked over a scroll. The NightWing in his cave, obviously disturbed, seemed to glare even harder at him. He stumbled back, knocking over more scrolls. He quickly picked them up and tried to put them back in a good order. He hated how unorganized the scrolls looked, and went to put them back. He realized they were all leaning to the side, and felt an urge to fix that too. Seeing how the NightWing seemed upset for him taking so longs to clean up the scrolls, he tried to not show his embarrassment, hoping he looked more annoyed than upset by how ‘great’ his luck was, and hoping that she wouldn’t try to talk to him. If the angry NightWing tried that in particular than everyone would see how bad at being social he was, and it would be just like SeaWing school again, no friends, no fun, and definitely no luck. 'Nova:' Nova gulped, trying not to look at the startlingly clumsy-looking SeaWing standing in front of her. It took all of her willpower not to laugh at him, for she was trying to make better first impressions than those she used to make. She sat down in the library, picking up her scroll and trying to focus on the words rather than the SeaWing. She glanced up at Starflight, who was gently brushing his talons over scrolls in order to organize them. Nova's ears picked up on a general commotion downstairs, but she rubbed her talon over them, wishing for the noise to go away. The SeaWing across from her was making as much noise as the noise downstairs, all of which were bothering her as she tried to focus on the SandWings' history. She shot the SeaWing another glare and focused on her scroll, which was rather difficult to read. As she scanned through the words, she heard small, gentle talon-steps enter the library. Thinking it was just another dragon, Nova ignored them and tried to read the words ... until she heard a voice. Well, two voices. "Shush, it's the library! No, you can't come in here. It's called quiet. I think you're unfamiliar with the concept. I'm coming in here to think, and you're distracting, so goodbye!" said a rather amused but stern female voice. It sounded more adult than dragonet, but Nova, so as not to stare, kept her eyes on her scroll. "Oh, hey Moon," said Starflight quietly. "I'd know that voice anywhere. Feel free to look around or ask me for help if you want anything." Nova gulped. She was not ready to stand face to face with the hero of her life, her role model, the famous Moonwatcher from Jade Mountain Academy. She shot a frightened look at the SeaWing, and dove behind a bookshelf. Category:Collaborations Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Phaet the Dove) Category:Content (GeekSheep) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Work In Progress